The Phoenix Operation
by PhoenixSpark
Summary: The School has finally given up on Maximum ride they have chosen two new targets, Fang and Iggy. Phoenix was the weapon created to capture them. But will she?
1. Prelude

**Authors note: hey this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean, reviews will make me happy *gives puppy eyes* **

I stretched out in my dog crate let in my tail lash around and my big fox ears twitch up shoving my hair into my face. I shook it out of my eyes and gingerly let my wings peek out a little they were far to big for my stupid medium sized dog crate but I could stretch them out a bit.

Yes you heard right I am only 94% human the other six is 3% Fennec fox and 3% well to tell you the truth I don't really know, but it's definitely a bird a big bird with my 20 foot wingspan of jet black feathers wit ha few dark red ones scattered in. I stretched out for a while before folding up my wings and curling up in the back of my crate. I was designed to be the ultimate weapon for this place called the School. They had finally given up on the Maximum Ride experiment and moved on to a new target, two new targets actually the two older boys to gain information and to lure Maximum if ever needed, I was _supposed_ to do that but I refused. They tortured me for months on end but would not comply to their wishes. So now I'm here in this dog cage while 'they' decide my fate. Yeah life loves me but I deal. But none of it matters because today I have decided to escape.

And I had the perfect plan. As if on cue a stiff Whitecoat strode in and walked over to my dog crate. I had to force myself not to growl and back away but instead blink passively slink forward. The Whitecoat seemed surprised and eagerly wrote something down on his clipboard and it was very hard not to smirk and snap at him but I remained there blinking my ears up and my tail swishing gently.

"It would seem you have made great improvements thirty-five" he said nodding to himself "have you finally changed your mind?"

"yes" I replied as robotically as I could muster "I am ready to capture the experiments known as Fang and Iggy"

**how do you like it but i can't figure out how to do a second chapter so help would be appreciated **

**Thanx**


	2. Names

The Whitecoat beamed and unlocked my cage I got out and followed him, resisting the urge to run. He led me through a few halls and we stopped in front of a door that on the sign read 'PRIVATE CONFERENCE DO NOT DISTURB'

"I think the director will want to know this immediately" the Whitecoat said knowingly "You wait here" I nodded robotically and stiffed attentively the White coat smiled and walked into the room. Instantly I could hear yelling inside and what are giant fox ears for if you can't use them at times like these?

"What is the meaning of this interruption Harrison?" a stiff woman's shouted "Well Harrison don't just stand there! Explain yourself!" there was a pause before the Whitecoat answered, his voice shaking

" You see Director" he began " experiment thirty-five has complied with the operation" another pause.

" This is excellent! Harrison This is marvelous! where is she now?" the Director purred happily.

"Waiting outside" Harrison said proudly. the director must have slammed her hand on the table because there was a loud crash and she shouted " YOU IDIOT! You just left her!" I heard footsteps racing for the door so I backed up and stood straight again.

The door slammed open and I was starring face to face with the Director and about twenty or so other Whitecoats that all looked rather frazzled. THe director looked extremely surprised to see me still there and then her face broke into a small smile.  
"Hello" she cooed and I pretended to look comforted  
"hello" I replied "Ma'am? May I ask you a question?" I said with fake shyness but I did want the answer to this question.  
"Of course dear" the Director said  
" What is my name" I asked quietly.

The Director paused for a moment before answering and I almost thought she wasn't going to but the she said "Phoenix. Your name is Phoenix"

**hi I know Im not good but I like to write so don't be to mean. **

** ~Lots of love**

**PS thanx for helping me figure this out :)**


	3. Beginnings

**Thanks to the people who reviewed I really appreciate it! And to im2kool4u12897. The chaps will now be longer!  
PS: So sorry about not labeling the POV's I will now but the story has only been from Phoenix's POV so far!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix POV**  
I mulled over my new name as the Director and Harrison led me down a series of twisted hallways, suddenly a frantic looking scientist hurried forward and whispered something in the directer's ear. I managed to catch a few words. Subject 34...escaped and that was all,b but the message was pretty self explanatory. the director whispered something ineligible back and continued to lead me, unfazed into a large room with white walls, floor and ceiling adorned with silver trollies and sterile looking operation tables and a whole lot of tech gizmo's that I'd never seen. The Director lead me over to one of the tables and motioned for me to hop on interrupting my thoughts of redecoration. I complied and easily slid onto the table. The director and Harrison smiled pleasantly.

"We're just going to give you a little check up then we have a surprise for you to celebrate!" the Director chirped and she motioned to a man that was standing a few meters away. As the man approached i pondered what the surprise could be maybe a knife or some kind of fancy gun. Something more for the mission than me personally. the man greeted me as Dr. Jeb Batchelder and he quickly began to conduct the check up. I could sense that this guy didn't seem to like me but I had never met him so I couldn't understand why.  
"You don't like me" It wasn't a question. What can I say I like to get straight to the point. None of that 'dancing around the point' crap. He looked at me and smiled ruefully, but said nothing and finished the check up without another glance and walked away. I was _not_ satisfied.

**Max POV  
**We were camped somewhere in New York but nowhere near the city part but more around the Great Lakes and Canada. Fang was sitting in a tree being Mr. Dark And Mysterious, Iggy and Gaz were off a bit from the campfire no doubt doing something devious and Angel and Nudge were dong Celeste's hair Er... fur. I sighed pleasantly and settled down content to do nothing. Yeah thaat lasted.

"Max?"  
"Yes Nudge"  
"Um... I'm really hungry you know"  
"Okay?"  
"So could we get something to eat?"  
A chorus of agreement with this statement met my ears and I reluctantly got up relinquishing my small moment of rest.  
"Alright let's move then we need to pack up and put out the fire before we leave."

We spent a good ten minutes closing up shop before we took off. Funny how literal that is for us. we flew for a few hours into the city part of New York and landed in an alley a few buildings down from the restaurant we were aiming to visit.  
"Maximum Ride" an unfamiliar voice called from behind our small group as we were walking out of the alley.

I whipped around shepherding the younger kids behind me and checking to see if Iggy needed any help. Fortunately he had taken  
stance and was doing fine and Fang definitely didn't need my help so I turned my to the stranger.

He loomed in the shadows so I couldn't make out his features but I could tell he was tall thin and had longish hair. he reminded me a little of Fang. He stepped out of the Shadows and I got a good look at him before FAng shot forward grabbing his arms and yanking them behind him. The boy had chocolate brown eyes and hair he was wearing old torn jeans and a dirty T-shirt. his skin was pretty normal not pale but not super tan either. He wriggled in Fang's iron grasp and after a moment managed to free himself.

He pushed himself away from Fang and turned to me again "Max. I need your help."

**How was it? I tried to make it a bit longer. Enjoy and please review! :D **


	4. Introductions

**VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Thank a ton for the nice words. Here's the next chap.**

**

* * *

**

Phoenix POV

I stared blankly at the white ceiling while the Director 'took care of some things' as she had told me. Harrison was off doing his rounds while I waited for my _gift_. I pondered over my plan once again as I sat there bored out of my mind.

_1. convince them that you are ready to go on the 'mission' Check._

_2. be sure to gain enough trust to be free of any chips and junk when they let you out. In Progress_

_3. get out and try to live life. Ummmm... _

Well that was about it and it was most likely easier said than done. Suddenly the Director strode in briskly followed closely by a beaming Harrison. Harrison had a package with him, it was about the size of large file cabinet drawer and was wrapped in dark purple paper with little green dragons on it and topped with a giant green bow. I had to admit it was wonderful but it was to big to be and gun that wouldn't be to long...

Harrison handed me the present and I eagerly ripped it to shreds. Out of curiosity of course. The instant I opened the box I felt like a complete imbecile I just opened a gift from the people that had tortured me for my whole life, and expectedly a black blur leapt out and attacked my face.

I pulled it back as a wet sensation spread over my face. I waited for the pain as I cursed myself for being so stupid when I heard a loud _"woof". _My eyes shot open to look at the thing in my hands. A DOG? The wriggling black form was lean and tall. It had a long face and an elegant tail that curled in on the end.

" It's an Afghan Hound!" The Director exclaimed "Do you love it? It's only a tiny puppy but it'll look something like this." she handed me a photo graph of a tall lean dog with long Hair like fur and an air of pristine was beautiful it looked so graceful and intelligent. but then I noticed something odd, this was no photograph but a computer image of this dog with _wings._

"Will it have the..." I trailed of as I gazed at the photo Er... image. I tore my eyes away to look down at the pup in my lap. "Can I name it?" I asked. the Director nodded and smiled and I thought for a while.

"Here" the Director said briskly motioning me off the table and leading me and my precious gift in to a small side room. It had a bed with a dark blue comforter that was folded back a little to expose the baby blue sheets beneath, a desk and a bookshelf full of books. "this is your new room. I will come see yo in a few hours to see how you are settled in." she smiled sharply and left. I sighed and sat down on the bed. Life just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

Max POV

I stared at this kid for a minute before Fang lunged forward agin slamming the kid on his face against one of the walls that made up the alley. They struggled and I made another of my famous snap decisions.

"Fang." I growled "let him talk" Fang turned a small spark of outrage flitting across his expression before going blank. he reluctantly let go and backed off into the shadows. I turned to the boy again and nodded for him to talk he nodded his thanks politely and began.

"I recently escaped from the School. I came to ask for your help so I can... you know...live?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously rumpling his hair. "So..will you help?"

I thought about it for a while looking him over he was tall almost as tall as Iggy and looked strong enough to hold his own. "Sure." I shrugged "but then you get lost." I gave him a good glare and led the kids out of the alley. Fang quickly caught up to me and growled quietly in my ear

"What are you doing?" he hissed "We don't know this guy he clearly knows about the School and us!" I sighed and gave him a look that clearly said 'not right now' because frankly I had know idea what I was doing.

**I know the end was cheesy but i have to go to swim team and I wanted to get it over with. It gets Better! Promise!:D**

**~Lots of Love **

** PhoenixSpark**


	5. notes

**I am so completely entirely sorry! That I have not written in FOREVER! My stupid brother got me grounded from all media. Curse you incompetent justice!**

**Sigh well I suppose I should start writing the next chapter.**

** Okay so in honor of my time away I am going to skip forward a few years so the new boy you  
heard about coming to the flock would be... wait a minute! I am going to let the reviews decide!  
If you think of a good storyline I will put it in! Cool? Okay! Review review!**

**Oh and if no one does I will just wright it :D **


End file.
